Dix Petites Brunes
by Camuka
Summary: Sam, Daniel et Jack reçoivent tous, le même jour, la même lettre. Une lettre… des mots, des phrases, et les jours suivants se transforment en calvaire…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dix petites brunes

Auteur : Moi-même  CrazyCool

Saison : Vers la moitié de la saison 8…

Genre : Mystère, suspens, y'a pas mal d'action aussi

Note de l'auteur 1 : Cette fan fiction est légèrement et librement inspirée du livre d'Agatha Christie, Dix Petits Nègres

Note de l'auteur 2 : C'est une fic assez sombre, très différente des deux précédentes (_Ce que le cerveau ne sait pas, le cœur le devine_, et _nudité, string, hip hop et cheval de bois_)...

Note de l'auteur 3 : Merci de ne pas prendre cette fan fic pour vos sites, blogs ou forums sans mon accord. Bah hein, c'est que j'y tiens à mes fics :D :p

מּ Résumé מּ : Sam, Daniel et Jack reçoivent tous, le même jour, la même lettre. Une lettre… des mots, des phrases, et les jours suivants se transforment en _calvaire_…

אּ

Jeudi 16 Juin, 06h48, Etats-Unis, Colorado, maison de Sam 

Sam se réveilla au son de son réveil. Elle se leva, se doucha, se maquilla. Elle prit son petit déjeuner, ses affaires, sortit de chez elle, verrouilla sa porte. Avant de monter en voiture, elle ramassa son courrier et commença à le feuilleter distraitement. Facture, pub, carte postale… Et une lettre qui attira son attention. Elle s'assit au volant de sa voiture et l'examina de plus près. L'enveloppe semblait être de papier ancien, l'adresse avait été tapée à l'ordinateur puis collée. Il y avait un timbre mais il n'était pas oblitéré… Plutôt curieux… Elle l'observa encore un instant puis commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Au même moment, chez Daniel 

Daniel était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Il aimait avoir du temps avant de partir travailler. Alors qu'il était en train de boire son café tout en lisant un texte sur l'architecture française, il entendit un bruit de roues, puis une sonnette. Il posa sa tasse, se leva sans quitter son texte des yeux, sortit et alla chercher son courrier. Il revint à sa place puis déposa son courrier sur la table. Cinquante pages plus tard, son café était froid, son courrier attendait toujours mais il en savait plus sur l'architecture française que la plupart des Français eux-mêmes. Il jeta son café dans l'évier puis s'intéressa finalement à son courrier. Une lettre, il reconnu l'écriture d'un de ses amis, sa revue hebdomadaire, sa revue bi-mensuelle, sa revue mensuelle, une carte postale. Pas le temps de tout lire. Il rassembla ses affaires et partit. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua une autre lettre, par terre, qui avait du tomber. Il la ramassa et fut tout de suite intrigué par le fait que le timbre n'était pas oblitéré. Son adresse avait été faite par informatique, puis vraisemblablement collée sur l'enveloppe en papier ancien. Il retourna à son bureau puis ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe à l'aide de son coupe-papier.

Chez Jack, dans le même temps 

Jack regardait les Simpsons enregistrés la veille en songeant à la femme de Kinsey chaque fois qu'il voyait Marge.

L'épisode terminé, il alla s'habiller puis chercher son courrier. Sauf qu'arrivé à la boîte aux lettres, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié la clé. Il grommela, retourna la chercher. Après avoir mis la main dessus, il finit par prendre son courrier. Devant le tas qu'il y avait, il soupira « Pff, ils pourraient pas se mettre aux mails ? » Il se rappela alors que ça devait faire au moins une semaine qu'il n'avait pas été chercher son courrier... Il le ramena donc chez lui et commença à y jeter un œil. Rien de très intéressant. Il allait tout mettre dans la poubelle, lorsqu'il remarqua une lettre relativement différente des autres. Adresse écrite à l'ordinateur comme une lettre officielle, mais un papier jauni comme une lettre qui aurait trop longtemps séjourné dans un tiroir. Il fronça les sourcils, puis déchira l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une lettre, tapée à l'ordinateur également, puis commença à la lire…

אּ

אּ

אּ

Dix petites brunes chez elles furent rentrées, 

L'une d'elle prit un bain à s'en noyer

n'en resta plus que neuf.

Neuf petites brunes se couchèrent à minuit,

L'une d'elle à jamais s'endormit

n'en resta plus que huit.

Huit petites brunes en voyage étaient,

L'une d'elle n'en revint jamais

n'en resta plus que sept.

Sept petites brunes travaillaient hors de vue,

Pour l'une d'elle fatal ce fut

n'en resta plus que six.

A six petites brunes de l'eau on donna,

L'une d'elle bu et s'étouffa

n'en resta plus que cinq.

Cinq petites brunes avec des armes s'entraînaient,

L'une d'elle de l'entraînement ne revint jamais

n'en resta plus que quatre

Quatre petites brunes veillèrent de nuit,

L'une d'elle dû en payer le prix

- n'en resta plus que trois.

Trois petites brunes s'assirent pour déjeuner,

L'une d'elle sur sa chaise demeura

n'en resta plus que deux.

Deux petites brunes dans une pièce bavardaient,

L'une d'elle jusqu'à sa mort parla

n'en resta plus qu'une.

Une petite brune les animaux aimait,

Pourtant l'un d'eux la tua

n'en resta plus… du tout.

Dans la voiture de Sam 

Une fois la lecture de la lettre terminée, Sam haussa les sourcils puis sourit, plutôt amusée. Encore un plaisantin pensa-t-elle. Elle la rangea dans sa boîte à gants puis pris la route de la base, sans s'en soucier davantage.

Chez Daniel 

Daniel acheva sa lecture, puis la renouvela plusieurs fois. « Je sais pas d'où tu viens toi, dit-il en s'adressant à la lettre, mais je comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire… » Il la regarda une dernière fois puis la rangea et partit au Sgc. En voiture, il concentra son attention vers la journée qui l'attendait et la lettre mystérieuse eu vite fait de sortir de ses pensées.

Chez Jack 

Jack avait à peine terminé la lecture de la lettre que celle-ci avait atterrit dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il alla programmer l'enregistrement des Simpsons puis partit, la curieuse lettre n'ayant eu qu'un très court temps de passage dans son esprit.

אּ

אּ

אּ

אּ

Plus tard, à la base 

Daniel : Bonjour Sam !

Sam : Salut Daniel !

Daniel : Des nouvelles de Teal'c ?

Sam : Oui. Il rentre dans trois jours. Pour l'instant il continue son ralliement des Jaffas avec Brata'c, son fils et Ishta. D'après leurs dires, le nombre de morts dû au poison est moins important que ce que les Tok'ras avaient estimés.

Daniel : Ishta est avec eux ?

Sam : Oui.. Enfin avec Teal'c surtout.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et amusé.

Daniel : Surtout oui.

Et c'est en riant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Jack

אּ

אּ

אּ

Ils furent bousculés dans le couloir par le Major Rutherford, courant.

Sam : Hey !

Major Rutherford : Excusez-moi mais il faut que je voie le Général au plus vite !

Daniel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Major Rutherford : Excusez mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous expliquer !

Puis elle se remit à courir, Sam et Daniel lui emboîtèrent le pas.

_Voilà une journée qui commence sur les chapeau de roues !_ songea Sam

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant le bureau de Jack, auquel le Major Rutherford frappa précipitamment.

« Que voulez au Général ? » intervint une voix derrière eux qui fit sursauter le Major Rutherford. Lui, Sam et Daniel se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Sam : Jack !

Major Rutherford (_se mettant prestement au garde à vous_) : Mon Général, je dois vous parler immédiatement.

Jack : Je sais. Alors poussez-vous que je puisse rentrer dans mon bureau, et la prochaine fois soyez gentille d'éviter de taper si fort sur la porte, vous allez finir par la gondoler.

Major Rutherford (_s'écartant tout de suite vivement de la porte_) : Pardonnez-moi mon Général.

Sam et Daniel échangèrent un regard amusé, provoqué par le Major Rutherford qui n'avait pas compris que Jack plaisantait. Elle était arrivée il y avait déjà cinq ans, et avait été promue Major récemment.

Ils pénétrèrent tous quatre dans le bureau.

Jack (_s'adressant à Sam et Daniel_) : Vous aussi vous vouliez me parler ?

Daniel : Euh non…

Jack : C'est pas grave. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Il s'assit à son bureau.

Jack : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent Major… Comment déjà ?

Major Rutherford : Major Rutherford mon Général. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'annoncer..

Jack : La méthode directe est généralement la meilleure.

Major Rutherford : Bien mon Général. C'est que… Le lieutenant Carney, Jane Carney a été retrouvée morte chez elle ce matin.

Un silence accueilli la nouvelle.

Jack : J'en suis désolé, mais puis-je savoir en quoi ça nous, ça me concerne ? Et surtout pourquoi cette nouvelle ne pouvait pas attendre ? C'est pas la première fois qu'un de nos officier décède hors mission j'imagine.

Major Rutherford : Bien sur mais sa mort ne semble pas naturelle.

Jack : C'est à dire ?

Major Rutherford : Elle a été retrouvée noyée dans sa baignoire…

A ces mots Sam et Daniel sursautèrent. La première ligne de la lettre reçue ce matin leur vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Jack : Et les autorités sont sûres qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident ?

Major Rutherford : A soixante-dix pour cent… Ils effectuent les dernières vérifications. Mais d'après les premières constatations du médecin légiste, on lui aurait violemment appuyé sur la tête afin de la noyer…

Daniel : Jack ?

Sam (_en même temps_) : Mon Général ?

Ils se regardèrent. Sam remarqua le trouble de Daniel, Daniel remarqua le trouble de Sam. « _A-t-elle reçu la même lettre que moi_ » s'interrogèrent-ils tous deux.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

Daniel : Je voudrais vous parler en privé..

Sam : Moi aussi…

Jack (_se tournant vers le Major Rutherford_ ) : Vous aussi ?

Major Rutherford : Euh non

Jack : Bien alors vous pouvez disposer Major Ruth. Ca vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Ruth ? C'est plus court.

Major Rutherford : Je… euh oui, bien mon Général.

Elle salua puis sortit.

Jack, la regarda sortir, amusé. Puis il se tourna vers ses deux amis. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard.

Daniel : Je pense que c'est pour la même chose..

Sam : Je crois aussi…

Jack attendit, les regardant.

Daniel : Euh ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre

Jack (_moqueur_) : Ah mais dites-moi c'est incroyable ça !

Daniel (_ignorant la remarque de Jack_) : Ce n'était pas une lettre normale… C'était en réalité une sorte de comptine..

Sam : Je l'ai reçue également… Elle p..

Jack : Vous voulez parler de cette lettre écrite par ordinateur sur du papier jaunit ?

Daniel (_surpris_) : Vous l'avez reçue aussi ?

Jack : J'ai reçu une lettre tapée par ordinateur sur un papier un peu jaune, qui racontait une sorte de poème à propos de femmes… rousses je crois.. ou blondes.

Sam : Brunes. Dix petites brunes…

Jack : Ah ouais voilà c'est ça. Et alors ? Vous l'avez reçue vous aussi ?

Daniel : Oui…

Sam : Ce matin même…

Jack : C'est à propos de ça que vous vouliez me parler ?

Daniel : Le premier vers de la comptine contenue dans la lettre parlait d'une femme noyée dans sa baignoire…

Jack : Et alors ?

Sam : Le lieutenant Carney a été retrouvée noyée dans sa baignoire..

Jack : Et alors ?

Sam : Comme c'était écrit dans la lettre…

Jack : Vous n'allez quand même pas croire qu'il y a un rapport entre cette lettre et la mort du lieutenant Carney ?

Daniel : Avouez que c'est une coïncidence troublante..

Jack : Daniel, vous savez combien de gens se noient accidentellement dans leur baignoire chaque jour ?

Daniel : Les autorités ont écarté la thèse de l'accident !

Jack : Pas définitivement

Sam : Mais presque

Jack : Pas définitivement !

Daniel : Jack, reconnaissez que c'est tout de même curieux qu'on reçoive tous les trois, le même jour, la même lettre, dans laquelle est annoncée la mort d'une brune dans sa baignoire et que quelques heures après on apprend justement la mort de Carney dans sa baignoire..

Sam : Ce n'est pas un hasard…

Jack : C'est curieux en effet, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les deux choses sont en rapport. Déjà, le lieutenant Carney n'était peut-être pas brune. Et comment la personne ayant posté la lettre aurait pu être sûre qu'on la reçoive le même jour ? L'état est grand, le courrier ne marche pas toujours au même rythme.

Sam : Elle n'a pas été postée..

Daniel : Le timbre n'était pas oblitéré.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Daniel : La lettre a été déposée dans nos boîtes ce matin, pas postée.

Jack : Alors pourquoi avoir mis un timbre ?

Sam et Daniel ne répondirent pas. Jack se frotta le visage des mains et soupira. Il avait horreur des journées qui commençaient comme celle-ci.

Jack : Vous l'avez sur vous cette lettre ?

Sam : Dans ma voiture

Jack : Allez la chercher. Daniel allez trouver Ruth et demandez-lui si le lieutenant Carney était brune.

Daniel : Je vais la voir et je lui dis : Madame, est-ce que Jane Carney était brune ?

Jack : Oui

Daniel : C'est pas très… discret..

Jack : Alors débrouillez-vous pour que ça le soit !

Daniel fit une de ses mimiques puis sortit.

אּ

אּ

Un peu plus tard, dans le bureau de Jack 

Daniel : Le lieutenant Carney était bien brune…

Sam : Voilà la lettre.. C'est bien la même que vous avez reçue ?

Daniel : Oui…

Jack : Je crois..

Daniel : Vous croyez ?

Jack : Je ne l'ai pas lue en détail. Bon, écoutez, pour l'instant rien ne prouve qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence, inutile d'alerter tout le monde. Si un autre incident qui se rapproche de cette lettre survient, je prendrai les mesures nécessaires. Pour l'instant gardez cette histoire pour vous, pas la peine de faire souffler un vent de panique dans la base.

Daniel : Un autre incident… Vous voulez dire si une autre personne meurt ?

Jack : Pas forcément..

Daniel : Dans la lettre, chaque vers aboutit à une mort…

Jack : Passez-moi cette lettre Carter

Sam s'exécuta, et Jack lu la lettre pendant plusieurs minutes.

Jack : Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple hasard.

Daniel : Curieux hasard..

Jack : Daniel, si j'appelle le Pentagone je leur dit quoi ? Messieurs, ce matin tous les membres de l'équipe SG-1 ont reçus la même lettre, qui s'avère être une comptine, et il semblerait que ce soit une comptine tueuse de brunes ?

Sam : On ne sait pas si Teal'c l'a reçue…

Jack : Il n'est pas là et il n'a pas de boîte aux lettres puisqu'il n'a pas même une maison. L'expéditeur aurait dû rentrer dans la base pour lui donner.

Daniel : Il a peut-être attendu volontairement qu'il soit absent…

Jack : Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Pour l'instant on garde ça pour nous. Daniel, allez chez Carney et récoltez discrètement des informations sur son décès. Carter, trouvez-moi le maximum d'informations sur elle.

Daniel : Discrètement ? Ca risque d'être difficile…

Jack : Vous n'avez qu'à vous faire passer pour son petit ami !

Daniel : Euh… Vous êtes sûr ?

Jack : Mais oui, je suis sûr que c'était une personne charmante. Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau à 14h.

אּ

אּ

אּ

אּ

_14H03, bureau du Général O'Neill_

Jack, Sam et Daniel étaient réunis dans la pièce. Chacun était un peu nerveux.

Jack : Alors Carter ? Des informations intéressantes ?

Sam : Aucune… Elle travaillait ici depuis quatre ans, elle avait été nommée lieutenant il y a presque deux ans, c'était un très bon membre de l'équipe SG-7. D'après ses collègues c'était quelqu'un de timide mais gaie, c'était une excellent tireuse pleine de sans-froid…

Jack : Son passé ?

Sam : Rien à signaler. Elle a vécu chez ses parents jusqu'à ses vingt ans, elle a fait ses études dans une bonne université avant de suivre une formation militaire.

Jack : Et vous Daniel ? Avez-vous pu récolter des détails ?

Daniel : Hum oui… La thèse de l'accident est définitivement écartée. Celle du suicide également. La mort remonte à entre 20h et 22h hier soir.

Jack : Pffff… Et que savons sur le… meurtrier ?

Daniel : Rien

Jack : Rien ?

Daniel : Rien. Tout avait été soigneusement préparé selon les autorités, aucune empreinte nul part, pas de trace de chaussure, de dépôt de peau..

Sam : Vous croyez toujours que ça n'a rien à voir avec la lettre que l'on a reçue ?

Jack : Je n'en sais rien. Mais je vais contacter le Pentagone..

Jack allait téléphoner lorsque le sergent Walter arriva, essoufflé.

Sergent Walter : Puis-je entrer mon Général ?

Il y eu un silence. Daniel, Sam et Jack craignaient tous ce que le sergent allait leur annoncer.

Jack : Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sergent Walter : Une jeune recrue, Peggy Waddell a été retrouvée morte chez elle… Les membres de son équipe, SG-3, se sont inquiétés en ne la voyant pas arriver, et comme elle ne répondait pas après plusieurs appels à son domicile, le Colonel Reynolds a donné son accord pour qu'un des membres aille voir chez elle… Et il l'a trouvée morte dans son lit…

Jack : Et merde. Bon, sortez, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Carter, réunissez toutes les femmes brunes de la base dans la salle de réunion, Daniel allez trouver des informations sur la mort de Waddell. Mais discrètement.

Daniel : Je me fais passer pour son petit ami ?

Jack (_énervé_) : Son petit ami, son père, son chien, faites comme bon vous semble ! Et vous Walter retournez à la Porte ! Il manquerait qu'on nous attaque…

אּ

Chacun s'exécuta, et Jack passa son coup de fil… Le Président cru d'abord à une plaisanterie, ainsi que d'autres membres hauts placés. Jack dû hausser le ton pour qu'ils acceptent enfin de le prendre au sérieux. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il entendit la voix de Sam crachoter dans les hauts parleurs de la base. « Toutes les femmes brunes sont demandées d'urgence en salle de réunion. Je répète, toutes les femmes brunes sont demandées en salle de réunion immédiatement ! »

Jack se pris la tête entre les mains. « _C'est complètement débile_ songea-t-il… »

Il n'était pas le seul à penser ça… Après l'annonce de Carter, les couloirs de la base devinrent soudainement très bruyants. La plupart du personnel croyait à une blague, les questions et suppositions allaient à une vitesse impressionnante. « Ils vont organiser un concours brunes VS blondes ! » « Ils n'ont pas convoqué les blondes parce qu'ils avaient besoin de personnes intelligentes ! » « Et moi, je suis châtain mais j'ai des mèches brunes, j'y vais quand même ? »

C'est alors qu'on commença à parler des deux décès. La nouvelle de la mort rapprochée des deux militaires parcouru toute la base, et les conversations rieuses firent place à des conversation plus tendues.

Lorsque Sam traversa la base pour aller rejoindre Jack, elle fut littéralement assailli de militaires, civils, femmes de ménages, électriciens etc.

« Est-ce que cette réunion a un rapport avec les deux morts ? »

« Pourquoi les blondes n'ont-elles pas été convoquées ? »

« Je suis brune mais ce n'est qu'une coloration, je vais à la réunion quand même ? »

Carter répondait à coups de coudes pour se frayer un chemin et de « Gardez votre calme, tout vous sera expliqué ».

Finalement, il fallut plus d'une heure pour réunir dans le calme toutes les femmes brunes travaillant à la base, ce qui faisait cinquante-huit personnes.


	2. Chapter 2

_16hO9, salle de réunion_

La salle était très bruyante quand Jack y entra. Cependant, dés qu'il arriva, le silence se fit.

Il sa racla la gorge :

« Hum… Si je vous ai réunies ici et maintenant c'est parce que je dois vous faire part… de.. d'un… d'un petit soucis… » Il se racla de nouveau la gorge. Comment leur annoncer ? Il avait eu beau tourner et retourner la question dans tous les sens, chacune de ses idées lui semblait tout aussi ridicule. « _Bien_, pensa-t-il, _tu vas te taper la honte de ta Vie, te ridiculiser devant la plupart des personnes qui sont sous tes ordres et qui te respectent, mais ce n'est qu'un moment à passer_. » Il chercha Sam des yeux, et elle l'encouragea du regard.

Jack : Hum donc… Je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible. Je tiens avant tout à vous dire que ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie.

La salle était totalement silencieuse.

Jack : Voilà, il se trouve que ce matin, le Colonel Samantha Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson et moi-même avons reçus une lettre plutôt… curieuse, qui contenait une sorte de comptine. Hum.. Dans cette comptine, chaque vers annonçait la mort d'une femme brune, de différentes manières. Et il se trouve que le lieutenant Jane Carney et l'officier Waddell ont toutes les deux trouvé la mort dans des circonstances semblables à celles énoncées dans la lettre.

Il y eu un silence, puis chacune se mit à parler, certaines à rire.

Jack reprit néanmoins la parole et termina de leur résumer la situation. Il conclut par : « Je vous demande de garder votre calme et de rester vigilantes… »

Après cette réunion, trois catégories de brunes se formèrent.

La première catégorie, les moins nombreuses : Les paranos. Elles étaient constamment sur le qui-vive, n'osaient plus rentrer seules chez elle, se méfiaient de tout et de tout le monde.

Deuxième catégorie, en plus grand nombre : Les mitigées. Elles étaient inquiètes et méfiantes mais pas au point de devenir parano.

Et troisième catégorie, en nombre assez peu élevé : Les nonchalantes. Elles croyaient à une blague ou un exercice, ou bien que les deux morts étaient accidentelles…

Pendant que dans les couloirs chacun y allait de son opinion, Jack et Sam analysaient la situation…

אּ

_16h37, bureau du Général O'Neill_

Sam : Vous avez été parfait en salle de réunion tout à l'heure…

Jack : Mouais… Bon, combien d'équipes SG sont actuellement hors de la base ?

Sam ( _consultant des feuilles_ ) : Il y en a huit. SG-2 et SG16, SG-5, SG-6 et SG-10, SG-11… Les équipes SG-8 et SG-14 sont en vacances…

Sam et Jack se regardèrent.

Sam : En vacances ?

Jack : Je leur ai donné une semaine… La semaine dernière. Ils devraient rentrer lundi…

Sam : Le troisième vers de la comptine…

Jack : Parle de voyage… Montrez-moi la lettre Carter.

Elle s'exécuta.

Sam : « _Huit petites brunes en voyage étaient,_

_L'une d'elle n'en revint jamais_ »… Huit… ce qui fait deux équipes SG…

Jack : Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! Allez chercher… je sais pas, n'importe qui et essayez de tous les contacter.

Sam : Bien mon Général…

Jack : Et si vous croisez Daniel dites lui qu'on se retrouve tous les trois dans mon bureau à 18.30

Sam : Seulement Daniel ?

Jack : Seulement Daniel. Je veux pas qu'on nous traîne dans les pattes.

Sam alla se mettre au travail, Jack prévint les équipes en mission que pour le moment il était mieux qu'elles ne rentrent pas à la base et leur résuma la situation. Les réactions furent diverses mais pour la plupart compréhensives. Seuls les membres de SG-11 durent rentrer car ils essuyaient les tirs d'un ennemi non identifié.

La lettre de Carter fut envoyée au labo pour être analysée.

אּ

18H30, bureau du Général O'Neill 

Entre temps, le Major Davis avait été envoyé en 'renfort' par l'Etat Major pour rendre compte de la situation et aider de son mieux le SGC. Il fut accueilli plutôt froidement par Jack…

Daniel n'avait rien appris d'intéressant au sujet de la mort de Waddell. Comme précédemment, le tueur n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage.

Quant à Sam, qui avait réquisitionné Reynolds en passant, elle avait réussi à contacter tous les membres de SG 8 et 14, sauf un…

Sam : Il s'agit du capitaine Eve Halloren… Elle a séjourné quelques jours chez ses parents dans l'Utah puis a préféré rentrer pour voir son fiancé… Je me suis renseignée, elle avait effectivement réservé un vol qui devait partir ce matin de Salt Lake City mais elle ne s'est pas présentée à l'embarquement, pourtant ses parents affirment qu'elle les a quittés tôt ce matin… Son portable est sur messagerie, chez elle ça ne répond pas, aucun de ses proches n'a eu de ses nouvelles…

Jack : Elle a peut-être changé d'avis… Peut-être qu'elle n'a finalement pas eu envie de rentrer et qu'elle a préféré se faire une ballade en solitaire…

Il avait dit ça sans y croire. Le tueur de brunes avait encore frappé… Il reprit :

- Qui est chargé de l'enquête ?

Sam : Le FBI… Ils l'ont officiellement portée disparue…

FBI, portée disparue… grommela Jack.

Daniel : Il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres de sa disparition…

Jack : Non, pas tout de suite. Ils vont peut-être la retrouver vivante, pas la peine de les faire encore plus paniquer. C'est quoi le quatrième vers ?

Sam : Hum… « _Sept petites brunes travaillaient hors de vue,_

_Pour l'une d'elle fatal cela fut_ »…

Jack : Quelqu'un qui bosse hors de vue, pas difficile ils suffit qu'elles rentrent chez elles !

Sam : Il faudrait peut-être qu'on leur dise de rester à la base.

Jack : Mouais… Mais on est pas sûrs que le tueur de brunes envisage forcément de tuer hors de la base…

Sam : Vous croyez qu'il pourrait attaquer dans la base ?

Daniel : Ce serait risqué de sa part.

Jack : Je sais… Mais on sait jamais… Bon, dites-leur de rester ici au moins pour cette nuit, vérifiez toutes les caméras de surveillance. Répartissez-les cinq par cinq et mettez-les dans le quartier des invités.

אּ

Il fallut pas mal de temps pour tout leur expliquer, tout mettre en ordre. Si la plupart se pliaient volontiers aux ordres, d'autres montraient vivement leur mécontentement, mais Jack eu vite fait de les calmer. Certaines insistaient pour rentrer chez elles au moins pour quelques heures, ce qui leur fut catégoriquement refusé. Le problème de la surveillance se posa. Il fut envisagé de poster des hommes et des femmes non-brunes dans les couloir où se trouvaient les chambres des brunes, mais plusieurs contestèrent en disant que c'était peut-être quelqu'un de la base dans le coup… Là encore il fallut beaucoup de temps et de sang-froid pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Finalement, il fut décidé que seules les équipes SG-3 (un peu sonnés par la perte d'un de leurs membres mais donc très motivés) et SG-15 resteraient en faction dans les couloirs. SG-15, commandée par le Colonel Dixon, était composée de quatre hommes, donc pas de brune.

C'est de la sorte un petit nombre de personnes qui finirent par rentrer chez elles au soir de ce jeudi mouvementé, entre les équipes restées sur d'autres planètes, les deux équipes en vacances, celles restées en garde, et bien sur toutes les femmes brunes.

Jack, Sam et Daniel restèrent à la base et se relayèrent aux côtés de l'officier Hart et du Major Davis dans la salle de surveillance. L'atmosphère était assez tendue, chacun craignant qu'il arrive quelque chose. Lorsqu'il fut de garde avec Jack, Hart entreprit de détendre son supérieur en se lançant dans une narration détaillée des évènements marquants de sa Vie. « Et en ce moment, vous voyez, j'ai décidé de me laisser pousser le bouc. Ma femme trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée mais je trouve ça sympa. En plus on ne voit plus de militaires avec le bouc de nos jours. Je me demande si c'est pas une forme de racisme quelque part… » Il continuait de parler, Jack ne tarda pas à être exaspéré. Sam vint bientôt le remplacer et la nuit se poursuivit lentement. Ils étaient en contact permanent avec SG 3 et 15 et ne quittaient pas les écrans de surveillance des yeux. Au milieu de la nuit, tout était parfaitement calme. Même Hart avait fini par se taire et luttait désormais contre le sommeil. Le silence devint vite pesant, la salle leur semblait froide et malsaine, le moindre petit bruit faisait sursauter Hart. Ils furent remplacés par Daniel et Davis, guère plus bavards. La nuit continua sa lente ascension vers le matin, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer l'attente. Les secondes, minutes et heures continuaient de défiler sous les coups d'œil inquiets des veilleurs. O5 : 04 am… 05 : 50… 06 : 31… Jack revint prendre la garde avec Sam. Le jour approchait. La veille durerait jusqu'à 8h. Encore une heure et demie… Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils se détendaient. 07 : 40… Puis enfin 8h. Aucun incident n'avait eu lieu, tout le monde semblait dans son état normal. Les autres équipes et membres du personnel commencèrent à arriver, les brunes furent libérées de leurs chambres, SG 3 et 15 rentrèrent chez eux, à part le Colonel Reynolds et le Colonel Dixon. Tous étaient soulagés, du moins momentanément, mais ils étaient conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abris d'un nouveau drame.

Les personnes habituelles reprirent place dans la salle de surveillance, mais une en plus avait été rajoutée pour plus de sécurité. Un nouveau contrôle des caméras de surveillance fut effectué, qui ne dévoila aucune anomalie.

Sam et Daniel allèrent déjeuner et Jack rejoignit son bureau, dans l'espoir de dormir un peu….

Mais dés qu'il arriva, le téléphone rouge sonna. Il raccrocha peu après. Encore une journée qui commençait mal. Il fit appeler Carter et Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

Vendredi 16 Juin, O8h20, bureau du Général O'Neill 

Jack : Eve Halloren est morte. Son corps a été retrouvé tôt ce matin sur une rive du Colorado. Elle aurait été étranglée.

Daniel et Sam restèrent silencieux.

Jack se leva brusquement, énervé.

« C'est pas possible ça, il vont bien finir par mettre la main sur ce malade ! Ils ont intérêt à se bouger les fesses ! »

Daniel : Vous voulez que j'aille trouver des informations ?

Jack : Nan, c'est leur boulot.

Daniel : Oui mais..

Jack : On est pas flics Daniel ! Et il n'y a pas eu de mort dans la base, laissez-les faire ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Daniel : Jack...

Jack : Daniel !

Daniel : Jack !

Jack : La ferme !

Daniel : Vous m'aviez déjà dit ça !

Jack : Ah ? Eh ben je vous le redis !

Daniel : Oui sur l..

Sam se racla la gorge pour interrompre leur querelle.

Jack : Prévenez le personnel de ce nouveau… meurtre. Mais essayez de temporiser et prenez un air détendu, ça évitera une trop grosse panique.

Daniel : Un air détendu pour annoncer une mort… C'est plutôt original…

Jack : Daniel je ne vous ai pas sonné !

Daniel : Excusez-moi mais c'est un peu stupide de demander à quelqu'un d'annoncer une mort de façon détendue !

Jack : Vous pouvez disposer cher docteur Jackson, vous connaissez la sortie donc je ne vous raccompagne pas. J'espère que ça ne vous semble pas trop stupide.

Daniel fut sur le point de répliquer mais devant le regard exaspéré de Sam il quitta la pièce.

Jack : L'idée vous semble stupide à vous aussi ?

Sam : Euh… C'est juste que je ne vois pas trop comment faire mon Général.

Jack : Bon ok. Laissez-moi faire.

Il prit le micro, le brancha aux hauts parleur. « Hum hum, ici le Général O'Neill, je demande l'attention de tout le personnel militaire et civil de la base. Je dois vous annoncer que le tueur de brunes à fait une nouvelle victime. Le capitaine Eve Halloren été retrouvée morte ce matin. Merci de garder votre calme. »

Il reposa le micro, sous le nez de Carter qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

Jack : Voilà c'est fait Colonel. Allez vous reposer.

Carter hésita, puis sortit. Cette histoire commençait à mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs.

Mais elle regretta d'être sortie si vite. Car dans les couloirs, l'agitation était énorme. Une nouvelle mort. Les mêmes questions tournaient et retournaient dans l'esprit de chacun. « Qui ? » « Comment ? » « Pourquoi ? » et bien sur « Qui sera la prochaine ? ». La méfiance grandit en chacune, des hypothèses se formaient, on essayait de trouver un rapport logique entre ces trois femmes, mais sans succès… Carter fut assaillie par un grand nombre de personnes, il lui fallut hausser le ton pour se faire entendre, mas rien ne parvint à calmer les hystériques. Pourtant, cette panique n'était rien par rapport à celle qui allait éclater un peu plus tard…

אּ

_11h49_

Un cri de terreur retentit dans une des salles de la base. Aussitôt tout le monde accourut, à part quelques uns qui allèrent prévenir le Général. Jack arriva, courant, rejoint par Sam et Daniel, qui avait oublié leur dispute houleuse de la matinée.

Jack fit d'abord écarter tout le monde, à part la femme qui avait crié. Son cri de terreur s'expliquait : alors qu'elle venait chercher quelque chose dans la salle, elle avait trouvé une de ses collègues étendue que le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, exorbités.

Daniel : Aïe

Jack : Bon sang c'est pas possible ! Daniel allez me chercher des toubibs. Sam faites reculer tous ces curieux.

Ils obéirent, les curieux finirent par reculer et la nouvelle de la mort de la femme se répandit dans la base, telle une traînée de poudre. Cette fois la panique était complète. Des cris hystériques retentirent, certaines éclatèrent en sanglots, s'évanouirent, d'autres courraient partout sans but précis. Un meurtre au sein même de la base, où elles se croyaient en sécurité. La salle d'embarquement commença à être envahie, on pria le sergent Walter d'ouvrir la Porte sur n'importe quelle planète. Il fallut l'aide de toutes les personnes qui avaient encore la tête sur les épaules pour les faire quitter ces deux salles, qui furent fermées.

Pendant cette émeute, le docteur Brightman faisait son compte rendu. « Elle a été empoisonnée… Je ne sais pas encore par quoi, il faut faire des analyses plus poussées »

La défunte était une femme de ménage de la base, Pat Bower, qui était bien entendu brune. D'après les premières constatations, une petite aiguille empoisonnée avait été placée sur le manche de son balais.

La personne ayant découvert le corps, une autre femme de ménage était en profond état de choc et dû être conduite à l'infirmerie. Ils purent juste apprendre qu'elle était venue chercher ses gants qu'elle pensait avoir oubliés dans cette salle, qui s'avéra être une des chambre occupée la nuit précédente par cinq brunes, qui furent interrogées mais qui n'avaient visiblement rien à se reprocher.

Cette partie de la base n'était pas souvent occupée, et à l'heure du déjeuner elle était toujours déserte, personne n'avait donc rien vu ni entendu…

Jack avait du mal à garder son calme…

Dans la salle de surveillance, personne n'avait rien remarqué de spécial… Jack ordonna à SG-4 d'analyser toutes les vidéos de surveillance de la veille et de la matinée. Le couloir fut bouclé, les autres balais vérifiés pour plus de précautions.

Jack : Ca va comme ça, si y'a encore un mort un quart du personnel sera bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. Ca vient forcément de quelqu'un qui était dans la base… Il faut interroger tout le personnel… Et refaire un tour complet de la base… Carter, allez me chercher Reynold's… Et puis Dixon aussi… Et Daniel. Ah oui et Rutherford aussi. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau.

_12h20, bureau du Général O'Neill_

Le Général, les trois colonels, le major et Daniel étaient réunis dans la pièce.

Jack : Carter, que dit le prochain vers de la comptine ?

Sam sortit sa lettre qui lui avait été rendue, l'analyse n'ayant rien révélé.

Sam : « _A six petites brunes de l'eau on donna,_

_L'une d'elle bu et s'étouffa_ »

Jack : Ruth, passez une annonce pour dire aux brunes de ne pas boire d'eau. Faites-leur apporter… je sais pas, du jus d'orange, du jus de pommes, n'importe quoi qu'il ne soit pas de l'eau. Bien, tout le personnel de la base doit être interrogé. Vous vous souvenez du détecteur de mensonges des Tok'ras ? Il nous le faut. Daniel, essayez de contacter les Tok'ras, expliquez-leur la situation et dites-leur de nous amener l'appareil. Et vite. Emmenez Davis avec vous.

Daniel : Mais ils ne font plus partie de l'Alliance… Ca m'étonnerai qu'ils acceptent de nous rendre service gratuitement.

Jack : Essayez quand même ! Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire qu'en échange j'arrêterai de traiter Anise de vieille peau.

Daniel : Euh…

Jack : Allez-y ! Et n'oubliez pas Davis en passant. Nous on refait un tour de la base. On commence par le quartier des invités. Carter et Dixon, passez par le couloir C-17. Reynolds vous venez avec moi, on passe par l'autre côté. Contrôlez tout. Les issues de secours, les salles, les caméras, le matériel. On ne prévient pas les autres équipes c'est clair ?

L'inspection fut minutieuse mais ne révéla rien d'anormal. Tout semblait en place, normal, à part les regards effrayés des personnes qu'ils croisaient… Plus grand monde ne travaillait vraiment, trop tendus à cause des évènements récents.

Jack : Continuez vers les autres couloirs. Je vais voir où en est Daniel. Il devrait avoir fini depuis longtemps.

_14h05, salle de contrôle_

Daniel et Davis avaient la tête de personnes qui commencent à en avoir marre…

Jack : Comment ça se passe ?

Daniel : On avance, mais on arrivait pas à les contacter, ensuite le premier Tok'ra qu'on a eu nous a gentiment envoyés balader, après à chaque fois qu'on avait un Tok'ra il fallait qu'il aille consulter son supérieur, qui lui-même devait consulter son supérieur, qui ne pouvait pas prendre la décision tout seul, qui..

Jack : Et là on en est où ?

Davis : Ils ont été prévenir le Grand Conseil.

A ce moment un message Tok'ra arriva.. Il fallut encore beaucoup de parlementassions et d'arguments persuasifs avant qu'ils finissent par accepter de prêter leur machine. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils se dérangent, il fallut donc envoyer une équipe SG la chercher.

Jack en avait marre de cette journée qui ne finissait pas et des problèmes qui tombaient comme les gouttes de pluie en Angleterre. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui et regarder les Simpsons en sirotant une bière. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, ordonna à Davis d'attendre l'engin Tok'ra ici, à Daniel de rentrer se reposer chez lui, puis il alla voir en salle de surveillance où en était l'étude des vidéos.

L'équipe SG-4 avait tout regardé avec attention, mais aucun détail ne leur avait paru étrange, et personne de suspect n'était passé. Jack regarda lui même quelques vidéos, mais ne trouva rien de bizarre…

Jack : Continuez de chercher. Vous allez bien finir par trouver un truc qui cloche.

A ce moment, le téléphone de la salle sonna, c'était Walter qui prévenait le Général que le détecteur de mensonges était arrivé.

Jack dressa la liste des questions à poser. Interroger tout le monde serait long, mais ils l'avaient déjà fait.

Ce furent Reynolds et Dixon qui furent chargés de l'interrogatoire, encadrés par un officier et Hart, après avoir été eux-mêmes interrogés. Dans la base, tout le monde était tendu, les crises d'angoisses et évanouissements se multiplièrent…

Jack et Carter allèrent enfin se reposer, pendant que les militaires et civils se succédaient sur la chaise des interrogés…


	4. Et quand tout finit

_15h45_

Jack fut réveillé par Carter.

Sam : On a un problème…

Jack : Sam, euh Carter, on a plein de problèmes en ce moment !

Sam : Le docteur Kovak a été retrouvée morte dans son bureau… Un verre d'eau à côté d'elle…

Jack ( _ d'un coup tout à fait réveillé, se levant d'un bond _) : C'est pas vrai ! Elle avait pas entendu les consignes de sécurité ?

Sam : Si mais apparemment elle travaillait sur un projet qui l'obnubilait, elle n'a pas du faire attention…

Jack : Pas du faire attention ? Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Et les vidéos de surveillance, ça donne quoi ?

Sam : On y travaille…

Jack : Et l'interrogatoire?

Sam : Il se poursuit. Pour l'instant rien à signaler.

Jack : Pfff… c'est pas possible ! Bon et ça dit quoi la suite du truc ?

Sam : La comptine ? « _Cinq petites brunes avec des armes s'entraînaient,_

_L'une d'elle de l'entraînement n'en revint jamais_ »

Jack : Suspendez tous les entraînements. Et que tout le monde laisse ses flingues. Je ne veux voir personne s'entraîner c'est clair ?

Sam : Bien mon Général.

De nouvelles mesures de précaution furent donc prises. La journée, l'interrogatoire continuèrent. La mort du docteur Kovak, qui n'avait pas réussi à être gardée secrète, jeta un nouveau froid dans la base… Le nombre de suspects diminuait au fur et à mesure que l'interrogatoire avançait, mais l'angoisse était toujours bien présente au sein du SGC, désormais la plupart des personnes s'enfermaient dans leurs bureaux, sans rien manger, boire ni même toucher pour certaines.

_19h45, salle d'interrogatoire_

Au bout de longues heures, l'interrogatoire était terminé et l'officier faisait le compte-rendu à Jack…

« Voilà mon Général, tout le monde est passé au détecteur de mensonges et il s'avère que personne n'a menti…

Attendez, intervint Hart, il y a une personne qui ne s'est pas présentée à l'interrogatoire…

Jack : Qui est-ce ?

Hart : Le Major Davis

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard surpris.

Sam : Le Major Davis ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Hart : Tout à fait.

Jack : Il doit av…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du sergent Walter, essoufflé.

« Excusez moi mon Général mais il faut que vous veniez tout de suite en salle de réunion, nous avons un problème… »

_C'est pas possible_, songea Jack, _c'est pas bientôt fini ce calvaire ?_

Jack : Ici aussi on a des problèmes figurez-vous.

Sergent Walter : Je sais mon Général mais je vous assure que vous devriez venir. Il s'agit du Major Davis…

Sam et Jack échangèrent un nouveau regard.

Hart : C'est justement la personne qui n'est pas venue à l'interrogatoire.

Jack (_agacé_) : Je sais, vous me l'avez dit y'a à peine cinq minutes. Au lieu de me prendre pour un vieux gâteux allez dire aux Tok'ras qu'on a fini avec leur truc.

Hart : Mais et le…

Sergent Walter : Mon Général il ne..

Jack : Fermez-la bon sang ! Hart faites ce que je vous dit sinon vous risquez de vous retrouver inscrit au chômage bien avant que votre petite barbichette ai fini de pousser !

Hart se tut et porta machinalement une main à son menton, puis sortit d'un pas vif.

Jack (_se retournant vers Walter et se dirigeant vers la porte_) : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Davis ?

Sergent Walter : Il est en train de… de devenir fou

Jack : Mesurez vos paroles Sergent ! Je sais bien que Davis a souvent des idées tordues mais de là à le traiter de fou…

Sergent Walter : Pardonnez moi mon Général, mais là je vous assure que ça ne va vraiment pas…

Jack : Vous m'inquiétez.

Sergent Walter : Il est enfermé dans la salle de réunion avec un revolver chargé et refuse que quiconque entre sans vous.

Jack : Quoi ?

Sergent Walter : Et il ne cesse de murmurer dans son coin… Des choses incompréhensibles…

Jack accéléra le pas. « _C'est pas possible_ » grommelait-il

Ils finirent par arriver devant la salle de réunion.

Jack : La salle est sous surveillance vidéo ?

Sergent Walter : Oui mon Général. Surveillance vidéo et audio, ça a été vérifié.

Jack : Bien, vous restez ici, Carter vous venez avec moi

Le sergent Walter retint Jack par le bras. « Permettez de vous conseiller de rester prudent, il est armé et pas dans son état normal..

Jack : Il ne tirera pas.

Il rentra dans la pièce, suivit par Sam

אּ

אּ

אּ

A leur arrivée ils trouvèrent le Major Davis au fond la pièce, passant ses doigts sur le canon de l'arme.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Major ? Laissez ce flingue et expliquez-vous !

Le Major Davis se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur.

Major Davis : Je vous attendais. Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Je savais que vous diriez ça.

Jack (_sarcastique_) : Voyez m'en ravis.

Major Davis : Vous voulez une réponse ? Eh bien vous allez en avoir une.

Il grimpa brusquement sur une chaise, et se mit à parler, une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux.

Major Davis : Qu'est-ce qui me prends. Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? En voilà une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qui prend donc au bon vieux major Davis de s'enfermer dans cette salle après avoir tué ces cinq femmes ?

Jack et Sam sursautèrent

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Major Davis (_ignorant leur intervention_) : Pourquoi je fais ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui me prends donc d'avoir tuer toutes ces femmes ?

Sam (_incrédule_) : C'était vous.. ?

Le Major Davis tourna son regard fou vers elle. « Eh oui c'était moi. Je les ai tuées une à une. Ca n'a pas été difficile. Je les ai attentivement observées, écoutées. J'avais accès à tous les fichiers dont j'avais besoin. Je me suis introduit chez elles. J'ai placé des micros. Je les ai suivies. Je me suis procuré du poison. J'avais prévu de les tuer hors de la base, mais quand l'Etat Major m'a envoyé ici pour vous seconder, j'en ai profité »

Jack : Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Major Davis : Tombé sur la tête, tombé sur la tête. Eh non, pas tombé sur la tête le major Davis. Pas tombé sur la tête.

Jack (_n'y croit pas_) : Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous avez été payé ? Menacé ?

Major Davis : Payé ? Menacé ? Non pas payé le Major Davis. Pas menacé non plus.

Il se mit soudain à crier. « Ni l'un ni l'autre ! J'ai agit de mon propre gré ! Pour vous prouver à tous de quoi je suis capable ! Vous prouver à tous que je suis quelqu'un de doué, de fort, d'intelligent. Vous prouver à tous que je peux vous duper, vous manipuler vous faire courir ! »

Jack : Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Tout le monde sait bien que vous êtes un très bon militaire !

Le Major Davis éclata soudain de rire. Un rire dépourvu de toute joie, un rire dément.

Major Davis : Ah vous croyez ? Vous croyez ? Foutaises ! Depuis le début, depuis des années il n'y en a que pour le même. Que pour la même personne. Que pour vous ! hurla-t-il soudain en direction de Jack.

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « _C'est pas possible_ pensa-t-il_, c'est pas possible je suis en train de cauchemarder, cette conversation ne peut pas avoir lieu elle ne peut pas !_ » Mais le Major Davis continua, criant, s'agitant, les yeux brillant d'une fureur aliénée.

Major Davis : Que pour vous. Toujours pour vous. Pourtant moi aussi j'ai fait des choses bien ! Moi aussi j'ai participé à des missions périlleuses ! Mais pourtant, pourtant c'est toujours de vous qu'on parle. Jack O'Neill. Le Grand Jack O'Neill ! Jack O'Neill le beau, Jack O'Neill le fort, Jack O'Neill l'intelligent, Jack O'Neill le drôle, Jack O'Neill l'intrépide. Le Colonel Jack O'Neill, puis le Général Jack O'Neill. De qui parlent les femmes dans les couloirs du SGC ? De Jack O'Neill ! De qui parlent les nouveaux arrivants, de qui entendent-ils parler, qui admirent-ils ? Jack O'Neill ! De qui parlent les plus hauts gradés quand il s'agit de sauver le monde ? Même à l'Etat Major, de qui parle-t-on ? De Jack O'Neill ! Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill ! Jack O'Neill encore, Jack O'Neill toujours ! Et le major Davis ? Et le major Davis ? Rien ! Le Major Davis c'est le lâche, c'est l'incapable, c'est celui qui fait toujours tout de travers ! Le Major Davis c'est celui qui obéit aux ordres, c'est celui qui suit les autres, c'est celui qui doit toujours attendre l'approbation ! Toutes les fois où vous avez été cru mort je pensais qu'on me proposerai d'intégrer le SGC pour prendre votre relève ! Mais non, toujours vous reveniez ! Et c'était reparti ! Jack O'Neill le survivant, Jack O'Neill l'incroyable ! Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill ! Jackson est parti, ç'aurait pu en être fini avec SG-1 ! Mais nan, l'autre étranger a débarqué ! Et puis c'était encore une fois reparti ! L'équipe SG-1 avec Jonas Queen ! L'équipe SG-1 commandée par Jack O'Neill ! La fameuse équipe SG-1 commandée par le fameux Jack O'Neill ! Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill Jack O'Neill ! Et moi ? Moi ? Moi rien ! Toujours Major, toujours en retrait, toujours le secondaire ! Le pauvre type de l'Etat Major ! Le reste ! Le rien du tout !

Le major Davis se tut finalement, essoufflé par sa longue tirade qui semblait avoir mûrie depuis longtemps. Jack et Sam avaient écouté en silence. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à y croire.

Il y eu un silence, puis Jack pris la parole, bien que ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire :

« Je.. Vous.. Voyons vous exagérez ! Si votre poste n'a pas été confié à quelqu'un d'autre c'est parce que personne n'a les compétences nécessaires pour vous remplacer ! Et vos n'avez jamais manifesté le désir d'intégrer le SGC !

Sam : Vous êtes tout d'même un élément essentiel d'une grande organisation !

Major Davis : Un membre essentiel ? Un membre essentiel ! Alors pourquoi tous les yeux, tous les cœurs se tournent vers O'Neill ? Les vôtres compris Major Carter !

Carter ne dit rien gênée, Jack fixait le Major Davis.

Jack : Bon écoutez, vous êtes fatigué, la semaine a été dure, vous avez abusé du bourbon et ça vous fait raconter des choses… des choses pas normales. Descendez de cette chaise, posez ce flingue, allez vous reposer et on en reparlera plus tard.

Major Davis : Plus tard, plus tard. Non pas plus tard. On en parle maintenant parce que je l'ai décidé ! J'ai décidé et c'est moi qui choisi ! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui commande ! Je n'en parlerai pas plus tard, j'en parle maintenant ! En face de Jack O'Neill ! En face de ce si merveilleux Jack O'Neill ! Jack O'Neill qui obtient ses promotions et les honneurs aussi facilement que sa bière brune !

Jack : Vous avez presque vingt ans de moins que moi ! C'est normal que vous n'ayez pas la même carrière que moi bon sang !

Sam : Vous avez encore le temps de progresser, d'évoluer !

Major Davis : Du temps ? Du temps ? Je n'en ai plus de temps ! Je n'en ai plus ! Je l'ai compris, les médecins l'ont compris, ils l'ont compris quand ils ont vu ces petites tâches sur les radios ! Ils ont compris, j'ai compris, je suis rongé de l'intérieur, dans moins de six mois il ne restera plus que des cendres du Major Davis ! Ce bon vieux Major Davis qui n'aura jamais rien fait de bien dans sa Vie !

Jack et Sam restèrent encore une fois silencieux, sous le choc. « _C'est pas possible_ songea Jack pour la énième fois, _réveillez moi !_ »

Sam repris finalement la parole, la gorge serrée.

Sam : Mais… Quel rapport avec toutes ces filles brunes ?

Le Major Davis rit de nouveau de son rire dans joie, puis se remit à crier, les yeux exorbités : « Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles étaient comme la première femme que j'ai aimé, ma fiancée, ma bien aimée, nous étions heureux et nous nous aimions ! Elle était merveilleuse, des cheveux sublimes d'un brun incroyable… Et un sourire… Et elle est partie ! La veille de notre mariage, elle est partie ! Avec un autre, avec cet autre connard ! Elle est partie, elle m'a laissé, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle avait fait une erreur en acceptant de m'épouser, que je n'étais finalement pas l'homme de sa Vie ! J'étais relégué au second plan ! Encore une fois ! Encore une fois quelqu'un avait été préféré à moi ! Pareil pour vous Major Carter ! Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aimer comme je vous aimais. Mais vous avez préféré O'Neill. Jack O'Neill. Je voulais me venger. Toutes ces brunes me rappelaient mon ex. Cette traîtresse. Des fourbes. Toutes. J'aurai pu continuer. J'aurais pu toutes les tuer. Mais il a fallut que vous alliez demander cette foutue machine aux Tok'ras ! Mais peu importe. Cinquante pour cent de réussite ça n'est pas si mal. Il rit de nouveau puis redevint d'un coup tout à fait sérieux. De toute façon tout est fini. Je n'ai plus que quelques mois. J'aurais au moins prouvé que je suis doué. Il ne me reste plus que quelques mois... Mais je ne passerai pas ces quelques mois à me regarder mourir. Ceci était le dernier acte. Le rideau va se fermer et tout le monde oubliera le Major Davis.

Avant que Sam ou Jack ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Major Davis porta le canon de l'arme à sa tempe et pressa la détente.

אּ

אּ

Rien ne pu empêcher la mort de Davis. Ni le cri poussé par Sam, ni l'arrivée rapide des docteurs après l'appel immédiat de Jack. Il était mort sur le coup.

Son médecin s'expliqua peu après : « Il avait un cancer. Il lui restait six mois grand maximum. Nous l'avons découvert il y cinq semaines... Il m'avait demandé de ne pas en parler tout de suite. De lui laisser un peu de temps… Je n'avais pas le droit de vous en informer contre son gré. »

Jack ne dit rien. Sam pleurait doucement.

Cette aventure laissa le SGC inhabituellement calme durant plusieurs semaines, en profond état de choc. Davis assassin… On arrivait pas à y croire. Jack médita longuement. Sam également. Ils ne cessaient de se répéter les paroles de Davis.

L'Etat Major jasa en apprenant la nouvelle, ils accusèrent ensuite le SGC d'être responsable puisque Davis était mort à la base mais Jack eu vite fait de balayer leurs accusations.

On trouva chez lui toutes les preuves de sa culpabilité. Des vidéos, des bandes son, des tas de notes détaillées. Il n'avait apparemment rien fait pour se cacher. Les analyses révélèrent qu'il n'avait pas bu, pas pris de médicaments qui ne lui avaient pas été prescrits, pas consommé de substances qui auraient pu altérer sa conscience. Mise à part sa maladie, tout était normal. Il avait bel et bien agit de son propre gré, en toute conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

La Vie reprit son court, toutefois personne n'oublia le Major Davis.

אּ

אּ

Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent à en discuter quelques jours plus tard.

Jack : Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup… Mais il était doué. Très. J'aurais dû lui dire plus souvent.

Sam : Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable

Jack : Je sais

Sam : Vous saviez qu'il m'aimait

Jack : Il me l'avait dit

Sam : Il vous l'avait dit ?

Jack : Oui

Sam : Et que lui aviez vous répondu ?

Jack se tourna vers Sam et plongea son regard dans le sien. Et ses yeux donnèrent à Sam la réponse qu'elle attendait. « Que moi aussi je t'aime »

אּ

אּ

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient à part celui :

du Major Rutherford

de l'officier Hart

du lieutenant Jane Carney

de Peggy Waddell

du capitaine Eve Halloren

de Pat Bower


End file.
